fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kore Richards
Kore Richards '(コレ・リチャーズ ''Kore Richāzu) is part of the famed Kōgekitai Empire and is the fourth strongest female warrior within the entire Ishgalian continent and the fourth strongest person within the Ten Commandments. She is accredited as Asura (阿修羅 Ashura Lit. Powerful/Almighty) for the sheer power, reverence, and respect she commands with her magic. Even among the Ten Commandments, Kore is the strongest Swordswoman outmatching even Pandora (an expert swordsman in his own right), Julian Prince (a skilled swordswoman herself) and is evenly matched with Drarry with them both commanding the same levels of respect on the battlefield. Appearance Kore is considered by many in the Ishgal Continent to be the most beautiful woman, with even Romeo gaping at her immense beauty. Such a statement is justified by her bosom and her elegant face which is derived from her heritage from the Faroe Islands of Denmark, off Septem`s Eastern Coastline. She also has a slim and curvy physique, which makes her very attractive. Kore has a fair complexion, piercing emerald-green eyes and golden-blonde hair worn in two big drills at either side of her head, save for her slightly-curled cowlick. Kore often wears elegant dresses, completed with headbands decorated with flowers or ribbons. Her accessories include gold earrings and low-heeled shoes. Personality Kore is shown to possess a high intelligence even for her tender age of 13, possessing wisdom beyond her years. A very perceptive young woman, she is classified as a "elegant young maiden" who strives to fight for what she considers to be right. Stubborn as a mule, Kore refuses to admit when she is wrong and often snaps at people who annoy her too much. Underneath her facade as a prim and proper lady, Kore is shown to be outstandingly brave willing to risk her life to help a little boy despite being revealed as one of the Ten Commandments. Very clever, when her true personality is revealed, she often refers to her facade as "Kore" and her true self as "Kana" as to separate them from one another. A skilled swordswoman she is blunt, honest, incapable of lying, and shows unwavering loyalty to the people she is serving underneath. History Kore was born to a middle-ranking noble family of the Alvarez Empire, being close associates with Emperor Spriggan (Zeref Dragneel) and often played in the palace with him when he was not doing work. After a attack by the Dark Guild, Gypsy Star; her entire family was slaughtered with her remaining as the only survivor due to being in the Palace while the slaughter was happening. Due to the fact that all of her relatives were slaughtered, Ajeel took her on as his own student, teaching her magic; eventually becoming his legendary student. As she grew up, Kore learned to hide her true emotions underneath a facade to protect herself from the world and often feigned innocence whenever Ajeel got himself in trouble, being the one to vouch for his innocence all of the time. A child genius, Kore quickly rose to become one of the most well-respected child generals of the Alvarez Empire and a well-known Mage within Ishgal by extension. By the time she turned 13, deeds of her valor, courage, strength, and great beauty had spread across the entire continent of Ishgal with many people comparing her beauty to that of Elaine which amused said Goddess greatly. Relationships Alvarez Empire Ajeel Raml From the time she was young, Kore treasured the special bond she had with Ajeel, even mentioning to her new comrades how much she would miss Ajeel if he passed away. Even when they interacted again, Kore said how much she missed him, before proceeding to duck it out with him. The trust and protection she received from him was due to the fact that he raised her practically by himself to fight and serve as a weapon for the Alvarez Empire on the orders of their Emperor Spriggan. He however never saw her that way, treating her as if Kore was his own biological daughter, even though he never adopted her, he thought of her as his own flesh-and-blood. He was the very person who taught her to use magic, and she considers Ajeel to be a very important person to her. Emperor Spriggan/Zeref Dragneel She is very close to the Emperor, managing to maintain a strained relationship with him after she left the Empire to go serve underneath the Starline line of Monarchs. Their relationship will become estranged after she attacked him directly before he mortality wounded her in their battle with each other. It was later repaired after she revealed that she left the Empire on purpose so that she could avoid the war that she knew was brewing up. Invel Yura The two maintained a professional relationship with each other being mere acquaintances at best. When she decided to attack Zeref straight on, Invel was surprised at her recklessness and bravery; considering her to be a second Natsu Dragneel due to her nature in battle being exactly like Natsu`s battle-thirsty nature. Ten Commandments Pandora The two poke fun at each other and are often seen making fun of each other in various ways. They are both skilled sword fighters, respecting each other. Their comrade-like bond is put to the test in Divine Temple of the Gods, but Kore`s head-strong nature prevails and sees them both through. Drarry Julian Prince Lily Nardin Powers and Abilities Magical Abilities '''Overwhelming Magic Power: Kore is considered one of Ajeel Raml`s strongest subordinates, and is highly regarded within the Empire granted the nickname of Asura '''which fits her. Her power is of such magnitude that she defeated a entire battalion of mages considered the best in their field with little ease when she still served the Alvarez Empire. Even Ajeel acknowledged her power, allowing her to fight on her own which she did with great ease, able to hold her own against an enraged Natu Dragneel and easily holding the upper hand until he resorted to using his own magic. Her Magic Power described in nature is both boiling hot and blizzard-cold. This has caused many of her enemies to question if she has a dual-nature magic. Her power is the main reason why Zeref has continued to grow his forces, while serving the Empire she was on par with many of the other Shields` subordinates and was considered more powerful than a large majority of them. Divine Magic '''Divine: A magic that draws upon the primordial sources of magic still present in this world, allowing Kore to reshape the environment around her as she so pleases. This magic has a few drawbacks in the form of restriction seals placed upon Kore`s body herself in the shape of markings which restrict the level of the magic to manageable levels where she can control it. Genesis Magic Genesis Magic: A derivative form of prayer magic which allows the user to erect barriers in the form of blessed light, purify darkness, and defend the user from harm. Using this type of magic, she is capable of protecting herself from harm. Requip Magic Requip Magic - Priestess of Dawn: Kore`s legendary form of Requip Magic, it is considered her signature magic as it allows her to swap both her swords and armor with ease. Much like Ezra Scarlet, she is considered the most powerful female Mage of her generation, easily outclassing people like Anna Heartfilia in terms of her level of control over her magic. Regeneration Magic Regeneration Magic: A form of magic where shallow wounds can be repaired considered the parent magic to the Absolute Regeneration Magic. A skilled user of this, she is capable of repairing shallow wounds while in battle. Explosion Magic Explosion Magic: A form of magic where the user produces chain reactions from the tip of their blade, before releasing it in a fiery blast of flames. * Explosion Magic: Flames of Puragatory Equipment Gehenna: A Holy Sword with a teal and white crossguard made out of pure magical power and reshaped into the form of a light-weight broadsword. Quotes * (To Lily Nardin) "The courage we hold as we advance is what makes us human. We all have fears and horror when we face something, an obstacle that we cannot understand. However, do not let that fear dull that judgement of your`s." * (To Lavana Honda) "Injustices are everywhere and so are people with bad intents." '' * (To Riley Tearm) "''Though you may be called the Child Reign of Winter does not mean that your control is superior. Genesis Magic: Seventh Progenitor Strike!" '' * (To Fairy Tail Guild) "''How rude of me to forget to introduce myself. Please accept my apologies I am the Commandment of Repose, Kore Richards. Now that introductions are over, shall we begin the bloodbath? It will end with you dying, personally I see no point but alas the will of God will be followed." * (To Spriggan 12) "How troublesome, worms crawl on this continent our home continent. I shall eliminate you myself!" '' * (To Dimaria Yesta) "''How rude of you to act all up-tight, I shall destroy you! Explosion Magic: Flames of Purgatory!" * (To Megan Tearm) "To think a famous mage like you would be a Dark Mage. How amusing! I shall enjoy this fight. If you don`t give your all, I will by sorely disappointed and I will remember the offense done to me, Tearm-chan." '' * (To Drarry) "''The wind is blowing with a fierce temper today, isn`t that right Drarry-san?" * (To herself) "''The horrors of one`s past cannot be erased." '' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters